The Power Of Love
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: (AU) A short one-shot/songfic, based on Amy and Ty's relationship. How the truth can edge away at happiness, and burn it right there and then. How the truth will become reality, and why it is so hard just to simply accept it. Song- 'The Power Of Love' a cover by Gabrielle Aplin.


**Okay, so little one-shot for you lot. **

**For anyone who lives in Britain and has seen the John Lewis advert, then you've probably heard the song that plays in the background. It's called 'Power Of Love' and it's a cover sung by Gabrielle Aplin. The song, is beautiful and I'm totally in love with it. **

**Since I've heard it so many times, I've started paying more attention to the lyrics, and realised how perfect they were for a fanfic. So here I am, writing a songfic for you.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Any relation to Heartland, I do not own. The song is a cover of 'The Power of Love' sung by Gabrille Aplin.**

* * *

_Aye… Hmmm…_

_Dreams are like angels_  
_They keep bad at bay_  
_Love is the light_  
_Scaring darkness away_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_Make love your goal_

He kisseds me gently, a soft smile spread across his lips. I go to say something, but he just smiles and holds his finger to my lips and whispers softly, "I love you."

It's all I need. His love. It's simply endless. He holds me there, his emerald eyes, warming me from inside. My stomach tingling softly, my grey eyes, watching him intently, taking him in, the boy I love so much.

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

He just watches me silently, following my steps as we wade through the long grass. My free hand, running along the tips of the swaying heads. Ty's arm wrapped around my waist, protecting me with his presence, his love.

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_  
_When the chips are down I'll be around_  
_With my undying death-defying love for you_  
_Envy will hurt itself_  
_Let yourself be beautiful_  
_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_  
_Love is like an energy_  
_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm.._

I'm so happy, just to be with him. To love him. For him to love me back. My love for him is endless, unbreakable...

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

Everytime I see him, I find myself in his eyes, I watch him, just like I'm doing now. Studying his movements, smiling softly at his gestures of love.

_This time we go sublime_  
_Lovers entwined divine divine_  
_Love is danger, love is pleasure_  
_Love is pure, the only treasure_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_Make love your goal_

I would do anything, just to be with him. Every second of every day. Just to be by his side, to be protected by him. To feel his love.

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_A sky scraping dove_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

Resting my head on his shoulder, I gaze up at the sky. Thanking God for my luck, for my love.

Trying to forget the truth. The haunted truth.

_Make love your goal_

The truth is so painful, I can't even say that little word.

As painful as it is, I have to accept it.

He doesn't deserve it, no one would.

In exactly one hour, Ty would die.

He would be killed by one single bullet to the brain.

He said he would do anything for me and he did. He loved me, that's all I asked for.

Just to watch him crumble, to fall to his death. Right there in front of me, helpless.

Is killing me.

Just because he stopped for that single second, just because he tried to save his brother, he was to be shot.

For cowardness.

He risked his life to save his brother.

But because he refused to listen to his boss and fight.

He was a coward.

Sometime the truth hurts more than everything.

For now accepting it is too much.

Imagine being told that person will die, right there in front of you. Imagine the hatred that fuels you.

Just to know that he won't be here.

That I just have a single hour, till he dies.

That's what pulls my heart out. Tearing it into millions of pieces.

Watching him will break me.

For now, I will forget everything single bit of truth and live in a fantasy. Live with Ty.

Let the power of love take over and fuel me, to let it guide me through life.

Just like Ty would have.

* * *

**There we go, my first ever one-shot and my first ever songfic. Double whammy. Lol.**

**Quite sad. Anyone who doesn't get the 'shot' bit. For anyone who's read 'Private Peaceful' will know what I mean. Back in the war, they shot soldiers for cowardness, or for simply disobeying the rules. They ended their lives right there and then, just because they wasn't perfect.**

**So I wanted to write a story and dedicate it to those soldiers, those fighting now and the ones that fought for our country and sacrificed their lives for others.**

**This story does not by any means reach the level of what they did.**

**Thankyou.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


End file.
